


'Cause I got what you need (so come with me and take the ride)

by 2hyunlove



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: When an accident at work turns Minhyun into walking catnip, who does he turn to help?





	'Cause I got what you need (so come with me and take the ride)

Minhyun thinks that today is his lucky day. He had woken up quite early without the help of his alarm, the egg he had cracked open for breakfast had a double yolk (hurray, extra protein!). He didn't encounter any crazy drivers on the way to work and he even found a good park in the underground parking lot at work. It made him feel slightly braver than normal. Maybe today...

He presses the memorised phone number on his phone, grinning from ear to ear when he hears the groggy, familiar voice on the line.

//“Hello?”//  
“Good Morning, Jonghyun-ah!”

Jonghyun groans at his chirpy, bright voice. 

//“Don't Jonghyun-ah, me, Minhyun, not at farking eight o'clock in the morning. You know I don't wake up this early. You'd better have a very good reason for calling.”// The whine in the other's voice is very apparent, as is the threat inherent in the tone but it's somewhat mollified by how his grogginess makes him trip over his words. Minhyun finds it adorable.

“I just realised that the new Marvel movie is coming out next week. Do you want to come watch it with me?”

Quite a long silence followed and Minhyun knows it well enough that Jonghyun is probably staring at his phone in disbelief. 

//“You called me up at 8 in the morning to ask about...a movie?”// Jonghyun says in disbelief, rolling over on his back, or at least Minhyun thinks so by the rustling sheets he could hear in the background. Minhyun crosses his fingers. It's his lucky day, right? Surely...

“It looks really good, you know.” Minhyun wheedles. 

Jonghyun sighs.

//“It's a great suggestion. JUST NOT AT 8 AM IN THE MORNING, MINHYUN. But...yes, thursday when it comes out? Usual theatre?”//

Minhyun's used to Jonghyun's quicksilver changes in mood so Minhyun replies with a chirpy “Yep!” before Jonghyun could take it back. His luck seems to be holding out really well! 

“I...” he begins again, wanting to offer Jonghyun a ride when Jonghyun interrupts.

//“I'll call Dongho, Minki and Aron hyung later like usual ok? See you, Min, I'm going back to sleep!”//

“No, Jonghyun, I was thinking we...” He didn't even get to finish his sentence when the busy tone comes on. Minhyun sighs. “That we could go alone, damn it.”

He softly whacks his head on his steering wheel. He's been lowkey trying to subtly suggest going out with only the two of them for a few outings now but for some reason or the other, Jonghyun would almost always drag their closest friends with them. 

It didn't use to be that way, Minhyun could recall the times when they'd go out to the bookstore together, without the others, the quiet nights spent teaching Jonghyun how to cycle near the Hangang, the occasional midnight ramyeon excursions they've done through university. Out of the blue though, Jonghyun felt like everyone and their mother needed to be included in everything they did.

It made it hard for Minhyun to broach a topic that he'd been wanting to spit out for awhile now. The topic of how Minhyun wants to actually date Jonghyun. 

Oh my God. Date.

UUUUUUUGGHH. Just thinking about it floods Minhyun's face and ears with heat. He still finds it really embarrassing to think about. They've been friends since High School and really, it feels AWKWARD and panic inducing for Minhyun to even think about it. But being deprived of Jonghyun's exclusive company and having the three friends constantly there made Minhyun realise that he had deeper feelings than a friend would have towards his friend. (It only took ten years!)

Now if only he could actually tell said friend without curling into a ball of embarrassment. 

“Get it together, Minhyun, you're a fully grown man. A mature, fully grown man. Fighting!”

The little pokemon bobblehead, installed in the place of honor at the center of Minhyun's dashboard because it reminded him of Jonghyun a lot, bobbled enthusiastically at his monologue, as if encouraging him.

A couple of weeks ago, Minhyun decided that the best way to tell Jonghyun was to set up the perfect stage. Get him comfortable by taking him out on their usual activities, like say a movie, and then dinner at that sushi place Jonghyun loved, and maybe then Minhyun could spring the “serious conversation” and start this ball rolling.

But no such luck, obviously. Jonghyun managed to foil him again, even now, on what Minhyun thought was his lucky day. SIGH.

Ring, ring.

His mobile phone breaks through Minhyun's moping, the screen flashing his manager's name. Time to get to work.

“Good morning, Kwon Daeri...”

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


Minhyun steps out of his workplace somewhere around midnight, drained, tired and thoroughly disgusted by how his Friday went. He's been silently scoffing at his previous presumption that it was his lucky day. It was definitely NOT his lucky day. Later, after his manager called, he realised he had worn mismatched socks because Seungwoo, one of his sharemates, sorted the laundry and paired his socks incorrectly. Sigh.

Then, the barista at his favourite cafe (the one he had gently turned down when she asked for a date), gave him a really bitter grapefruit soda. (He's still not convinced it isn't for revenge over his rejection. He'd been so careful and nice about it too.) 

Then, there's Mr. Kwon, his manager who had called while he was still in the underground parking. He'd asked Minhyun to do the rounds in the laboratories division to remind certain bioengineers that their reports were due two weeks ago. It took Minhyun the whole day, driving around the city since the bioengineers were in various locations, catching the elusive bioengineers, JUST to be glared at and derided for doing his job. 

To top it all off, one of the bioengineers had a particularly clumsy episode that spilled one of his concoctions on Minhyun. The engineer talked so fast and tripped over his own words that the only things Minhyun could make out of the garbled apology and overly complicated explanation was that the concoction is a highly-experimental scent, that he should try not to be in enclosed spaces with too many people (or any person, Minhyun isn't sure about this part because the engineer was stumbling over his own tongue) for at least two days.

It's easy enough to accomplish, considering after all that, all Minhyun wanted to do for his weekend is reacquaint himself with his bed.

He drove in a half-dazed tired trance back to his apartment, stopping only to get take away at his favourite chicken place. The young clerk who'd been serving him had been sniffing the air and Minhyun had flinched away, hoping that the concoction was not that strong. But the clerk finally went about her work and even gave Minhyun an extra serving of chicken. A bright spot in Minhyun's otherwise bad day (although he didn't quite appreciate how the clerk's hand lingered on his arm.)

Since when did teenagers get so bold or so into 20-something office workers, Minhyun didn't know. Ah well, It takes all kinds, Minhyun thinks. At least he got free chicken.

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


You know it's not your day when you're exhausted, almost dead to the world and for some reason, it's past midnight but you meet what feels like every resident in your building, coming home. All of them with the intention of making small talk while you can barely keep your eyes open. Minhyun wanted to cry but his polite upbringing prevented him from doing anything but respond very politely to each and every greeting and small talk, his face in a fixed mask of what Jonghyun terms as 'Suspicious Villain Minion Trying to Charm People” (It's better than a couple of choice names Jonghyun has called him before.)

Minhyun was exhausted by the time he reached his own apartment and not really in the mood for chicken, so he decided he'd be the benevolent savior of his starving sharemates. “Hey guys! I have chicken!”

Three doors simultaneously open and close, a whoosh of air passes by Minhyun, grabbing the plastic bag from Minhyun's hands, reappearing on the table, along with the ravenous pack of hyenas Minhyun calls his sharemates.

“Daniel, breath! Don't just inhale the chicken. Oh my God, I don't want to tell your mom you died choking on chicken. Seungwoo, jesus, did you even wash your hands? And Jaehwan....I don't even know what to say.”

“Hey hyung,” Daniel says, waving a serviette at him, “I think the chicken girl might have a crush on you. She wrote down her number on this serviette.”

Minhyun shakes his head, not bothering to answer Daniel as he goes to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On his way to his room, passing the trio in the throes of a feeding frenzy, Seungwoo asks “Minhyun, did you buy a different perfume?” accompanied by sniffing. Seungwoo gets so uncomfortably close to Minhyun that Minhyun shoves a hand on his face to push him back. 

“Personal space, you animal. You have grease all over your face. Don't even think of putting it next to mine.” Minhyun says in affront, successfully batting Seungwoo back, only to be hemmed in by Daniel and Jaehwan as well.

“Seungwoo's right, hyung.” Daniel says, hovering over Minhyun's right ear, “you smell really nice tonight.”

Minhyun starts to swat them away when even Jaehwan starts sniffing at him. “What did we say about personal space? Especially when you're all greasy with fried chicken and food?” He grumbles before stalking into his room. 

“I've had a really tiring day,” He calls out, “so no one disturb me or there will be blood.”

The sound of chicken being eaten was the only sound he heard before he closed his door with finality, locking it.

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


The next morning, Minhyun wakes up to find flowers outside his doorstep. Not one, not two, but a dozen bouquet from, Minhyun looks at the accompanying small cards, neighbors from various floors. Names, apartment numbers and phone numbers were written in the cards. A post-it tacked unto his door said, “Hyung, these were left on our doorstep this morning. I almost broke my neck tripping over them. :P – Daniel”

In retrospect, Minhyun should have realised that something was wrong once he saw the flowers. One or two admirers, he might have not blinked at, but dozens should have triggered all the alarm bells in his head. But of course not. He chalked it down to human kindness (and inherited genetics). He then picked up all the flowers, sorted out the ones that he liked to put in vases, and cleaned up the rest.

When the doorbell started ringing every 10 minutes only for people he recognised from last night to come staring hungrily at him in silence though, the alarm bells started a little ringing sound in his head. Especially when Jaehwan, who woke up even later than he did slunk up and attached himself to Minhyun's arm, nuzzling it, much to Minhyun's dismay.

“Uh, Jaehwan, are you sick or something?”

“Sick of being ignored by the love of my life, maybe.” Jaehwan retorted cheekily, his grip on Minhyun's arm ironclad and seemingly unbreakable.

“Er, I'm sure Sungwoon is just busy, Jaehwan.”

“I'm not talking about Sungwoon, hyung.” Jaehwan says in a low-pitched whine, his hands creeping up Minhyun's arm.

“Let go of my arm, right now, Jaehwan or I swear I'm going to...” Minhyun looks around desperately, eyes alighting on the feather duster which he reaches for desperately and waves at Jaehwan's face. “I'm going to brain you with this feather duster.”

“Hyuuuunnnggg....” Jaehwan sneezes as the dust from Minhyun's chosen weapon fills his nose.

“What's wrong with you, you're not usually this clingy.”

“But I love you, hyung.”

“In a strictly platonic sense, right?” Minhyun says warily, feather duster keeping Jaehwan at bay. The question actually stops Jaehwan in his tracks for a moment.

“No.” Jaehwan says with a slightly crazy grin, at least in Minhyun's eyes. “I'm not sure why but you've been smelling really nice since last night, hyung.”

“Fuck.” Minhyun's throat makes gurgling noises as he runs into his room and slams the door in Jaehwan's face. He reaches for his phone, quickly dialling the bioengineer's number. (Thank God he remembered to save it on his phone in case of an emergency.)

“Hello, Researcher Yoon?”

//“Hello? Who's this?”//

“This is Hwang Minhyun from the Professional Sales Services division. I came to the lab yesterday?”

//“Ah, yes, yes, the unfortunate boy who got Test Serum #8968 spilled on him.”// Researcher Yoon says cheerily. //“So how's it been going? Any reactions? I hope you've been taking notes if there are.”//

“Er...notes?”

//“Yes, notes. On any possible reaction to the serum? We weren't quite ready for human testing yet but well, there you go. You DID listen to what I told you yesterday right?”//

Minhyun hesitates before he decides to be truthful with the scientist. “To be honest, Yoon-ssi, I was so tired and you were talking too excitedly that I could barely make out a word.”

The scientist on the other end of the line sighs.

//“Sales people.”// Researcher Yoon sighs again. Minhyun wasn't really a salesperson, he was more that person sales ropes in for the technicalities of the product. But the sales team were at quarterly crunch time and short-handed so Minhyun's manager had asked him to go run the errand. He didn't really want to spilt hairs though, especially with someone who doesn't really care, after all he DID blank out on his explanation the last time. 

//“I'll simplify this for you so listen carefully, Hwang-ssi.” // Minhyun doesn't appreciate the patronising tone but he holds his tongue. //“The serum is based off of concentrated animal pheromones. Do you sort of know what pheromones are?“//

Minhyun isn't an idiot and he usually catches on quick. The dawning realisation of what's happening to him makes his legs weak and he sits on his bed, rubbing his temples as he sighs. “It's a form of chemical communication used by animals, usually to mark territory or attract mates. The volatile, odorous substance released usually stimulates a physiological reaction in those around them. These reactions can manifest themselves in a variety of different ways: sexual activity, aggression, and other diverse effects.” 

He could go on but that would sufficiently tell this researcher that he wasn't talking to an idiot. Minhyun didn't really need the patronising tone on top of this confusing situation.

//“Ah, good to know we have SOME brains in that department. Essentially, you're like catnip, except, instead of for cats, it's for people.”//

“So...Yoon-ssi, what are the exhibited effects? And how long should I expect it to last?”

//“Well, that's the thing, it hasn't even been tested yet. However, as you previously said, I'd say aggression, heightened sexual awareness and everything that might bring. It could last for a week or it could last for a day. We don't even know if it lasts past a shower Judging by your tone though, I'd say it's lasting quite...well?”//

“You'd be correct.” Minhyun grumbles.

//“I suggest staying away from very populated areas while you are under it's effects. Who knows how strong it is. And keep any skin that was exposed to the serum under layers of clothes. I'm not sure if it'll help mute the effects but can't hurt. Hopefully the effects will wear off soon.”//

“Yoon-ssi...When I was in university, the professor talked about a study on babies imprinting on their mothers based off of secreted pheromones. Can...” Minhyun swallows hard at the scary thought that enters his head, “Can prolonged exposure to it carry the same effect?”

//“Well...I'd say it's an entirely different situation compared to yours but...well as you know it's not tested so anything goes at this point. Err on the side of caution. I hope you live alone?”//

Minhyun groans. “No, I don't. I have three flatmates.”

//“Well then I suggest you move out for the immediate future. We can probably get the company to reimburse your expenses in a hotel but it'll have to wait until the week day. For this weekend, you are, sadly, on your own. Good luck Hwang-ssi. I have to get back to my family now or my wife will kill me.”//

“Wai...wait, Researcher Yoo...” The busy signal of a closed connection greets Minhyun's protests and he throws his phone on his bed in frustration. Think, Minhyun, think. Where can he go that would guarantee him a bit of safety. He paces the small space in his room, a habit he'd picked up when he needed to think really hard.

One thing's for sure, Minhyun was not going to be staying in this apartment. Just judging by how creepy Jaehwan was already acting, the same would happen when Daniel and Seungwoo (both of whom had part-time jobs and classes on a weekend) came home. One, he'd be able to deal with, three would be suicidal. Not to mention all the creepy neighbors who've already expressed their...interest.

Minhyun wants to cry.

Why, why is this happening to him? He's been an upright citizen all his life, he helped old ladies cross the street, he'd been polite to almost everyone he's met, he even cleaned up when he saw random litter on the streets. Karma had nothing on him.

Maybe he should go home to Busan? But just the thought of taking any public form of transport seems like it'd turn into a zombie horror flick scenario. Not to mention, seeing his parents or his sister turn into...No. Erase that. Nope, not happening. LET'S NOT GO THERE, BRAIN.

A hotel would be out of the question because spending any amount of time checking in would mean people coming in contact with him as well. So options are: close by, in Seoul, preferably somewhere he could drive straight to without meeting anyone else, lives alone and someone who'd be easy enough to keep at bay. Someone who'd be able to forgive him for being a prick and subjecting them to this...

“FAIRY,WHERE ARE YOU GOING~~”*

Minhyun blinks at the strange ringtone coming out of his phone and interrupting his thoughts, “KIM JONGHYUN” blinking in the led display.

“Kim Jonghyun, you changed my ringtone again!”

//“Good morning to you too, Minhyun. And yes, what's wrong with it? It's only one of the cutest anime opening songs ever!”//

“That's not the point, you know. Ever heard of privacy? Why do you even know my pin?” Minhyun grumbles.

//“Everyone and their mom knows your pin, Hwang. It's your birthday, you never change it. Anyway~ I finished my project early so I have free time this weekend. Want to come over?”//

“Hmmn. Actually I...have something up.” Minhyun says hesitantly as he curses his situation internally. Jonghyun rarely has time in the weekend to hang out because of the nature of his job, he'd been freelancing as a computer software consultant and a video game tester since they've graduated university. He usually worked from home and this usually meant he had odd sleeping hours and odder schedules. Being so introverted, Jonghyun had no problems with it though Minhyun and the rest of their friends constantly whine about never seeing him, all of which he ignored Kim Jonghyun-style. Minhyun would have KILLED someone to be invited to a weekend with Jonghyun.

Working from home, Jonghyun doesn't have a roommate, he felt bad about disturbing someone with his insane hours. Instead, he rents out a relatively spacious loft quite cheaply because it is in a quiet part of Seoul.

Alone, in Seoul, pretty easy to keep at bay. Something just clicks in Minhyun's head as he hurriedly told Jonghyun, “A..actually Jonghyun, I'd love to come over.”

“Great, see you a little later!”

“See you!”

At the back of Minhyun's head, his conscience is telling him this could be the worst ever decision he'd ever made. How in hell would Minhyun be able to resist it if Jonghyun came unto him like all the other creepers?

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I am very very unmotivated at the moment so I am just letting my mind ramble on with fics which have now caused quite a lot of unfinished stuff in my drive. I am not dead, just...having a hard time getting inspiration for existing fics.
> 
> Free apple to anyone who knows where the title of the fic comes from :)
> 
> *Fairy, where are you going - is the first Fairy Tail OP song, I'm sure Jonghyun loves that song xD
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Lu and Cel for looking over the draft <3


End file.
